


He's in Love

by RiderOfBrohon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Song Parody, The little mermaid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderOfBrohon/pseuds/RiderOfBrohon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of "She's in Love" from The Little Mermaid: The Musical</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [islandkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandkate/gifts).



> italicised = spoken
> 
> listen to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJI-r3SEyQg)

BOFUR  
 _I’m talkin’ abou’ Thorin, That’s who._

GLÓIN  
 _Wha’ about ‘im?_

BOFUR  
 _He’s been actin’ odd lately, don’t ya think?_

BALIN  
 _Oh aye. Starin’ off into space, fallin’ behind on the trail._

BOFUR  
 _There’s somethin’ goin’ on with his majesty…_  
He’s dizzy and he’s dreamy.

BOMBUR  
His words don’t seem his own

ÓIN  
His eyes have gone all gleamy,  
It’s like there’s no one home

BOFUR, BALIN, BOMBUR, & ÓIN  
He sulks away the days,  
Mopin’ as we walk on by

FÍLI  
You tell him that he’s staring

KÍLI  
He give you second watch

NORI  
He keeps on getting lost,  
He’s acting like a fool

DORI  
It’s gone on now for days  
Face it, he’s just not himself

BOMBUR  
Is he ill?

ÓIN  
Or in pain?

ORI  
Did a hit jostle his brain?

BOMBUR, ÓIN, & ORI  
What has got him bothered so?

FÍLI & KÍLI  
It’s bad gas!

GlÓIN  
It’s the flu.

BIFUR  
mahazrali tagnarîn angâz (literal: I wish we were owning a hint)

BOFUR  
Oh wait

NORI  
Oh dear

BALIN  
My beard

THE COMPANY(minus Dwalin)  
It’s clear!  
He’s in love!  
He’s in love!  
Pounding heart,  
Ringing bells!

FÍLI & KÍLI  
Shh!  
If he hears he’ll put us all through hell!

FÍLI, KÍLI, DORI, BOFUR & ORI  
He’s in love!  
BALIN, BOMBUR, ÓIN & GLÓIN, & NORI  
In love and it’s divine!

 

FÍLI, KÍLI, DORI, BOFUR, & ORI  
He’s in love!  
BALIN, BOMBUR, ÓIN, GLÓIN, & NORI  
That Dwarf is on cloud nine!

THE COMPANY  
Valar be!  
Mahal above!  
Got ta be, he’s in love

BOFUR  
 _Oi Dwalin! Have ya noticed anythin’ odd about you-know-who recently?_

DWALIN  
 _Ye mean Thorin? I’ll say!_  
He acts like he don’t see me  
He doesn’t even speak  
He treats me like some pig’s meat   
Left over from last week  
Ya see him late at night  
Pacin' after we make camp

THE COMPANY  
Shoop, shoop  
Shoop, shoop…

DWALIN  
He’s moody as a dragon  
Dreamy as an Elf  
Bilbo smiles at him  
THE COMPANY  
Shoop, shoop  
Shoop, shoop  
Shoop, Shoop... 

THE COMPANY & DWALIN  
He near forgets himself

DWALIN  
As sure as diamonds gleam,  
Somethin’s made him lose his head  
THE COMPANY  
Shoop, shoop  
Shopp, shoop...  
He has lost his head

DWALIN  
And he sighs  
THE COMPANY  
Ahhh,

GLÓIN  
Did he swoon!?  
THE COMPANY  
Ahhh

FÍLI & KÍLI  
I think he’s humming little tunes

THE COMPANY  
Seems to have a sort of glow

DWALIN  
Oh I know what this means

THE COMPANY  
Anyone with brains can see

BALIN & NORI  
That sigh!

DORI & BOFUR  
That glow!

FÍLI & ÓIN  
That swoon!

Dwalin  
 _Oh no._  
He’s in love!  
THE COMPANY  
He’s flipped, it never fails!

DWALIN  
He’s in love!  
THE COMPANY  
All hot beneath his mail

DWALIN  
Hear his breath  
Hear it catch

THE COMPANY  
Well-a, well-a, well  
Can't you tell the Hobbit's yearning for a match?

DWALIN  
He’s in love!  
THE COMPANY  
He’s found his only One!

DWALIN  
He’s in love!  
THE COMPANY  
And now he’s as good as done!

DWALIN  
See him blush!

THE COMPANY  
See him grin!  
Gotta be love he’s in!

FÍLI & KÍLI  
Uncle, he wants Bilbo, sitting in a tree  
K-i-s-s-i-n-g!

THE COMPANY  
His face is looking pinker!

DWALIN  
It’s clear as crystals glow!

THE COMPANY  
Caught as a deer in winter!

FÍLI, DORI & ÓIN  
Crushed out!

BALIN, GLÓIN, & ORI  
Switched on!

BOMBUR, KÍLI, NORI, & BOFUR  
Worked up!  
Far gone!

DWALIN  
Knocked down!

THE COMPANY  
Hard hit!

DWALIN  
In deep!

THE COMPANY  
That’s it!

DWALIN, ORI, NORI, BOMBUR, & FÍLI  
He’s in love!

BOFUR, GLÓIN, BALIN, ÓIN, KÌLI, & DORI  
He’s in love!

BOMBUR  
He’s.  
In.  
Love!

DWALIN & THE COMPANY  
He’s in love!  
He’s in love!

DWALIN  
Plain to see

THE COMPANY  
Plain to see

DWALIN  
No mistake

THE COMPANY  
No mistake

DWALIN  
Look at those moonbeams  
In his wake  
THE COMPANY  
Look at those moonbeams

DWLAIN  
Obvious what they must be symptoms of!

FÍLI  
He's in love

NORI  
He's in love

FÍLI, KÍLI, DORI, BOFUR, ORI & DWALIN  
He's in love!  
BALIN, BOMBUR, ÓIN & GLÓIN, & NORI  
Shoop, shoop,  
Yah-da-da he's in love

ALL  
Yeah, yeah!


End file.
